One Night Only
by NSThorlover
Summary: The NJBC goes skinny dipping in the lake at night. Turns out they're not the only one in tha lake. Blair saw something that will haunt her forever and Serena lost something in the water. One-shot NS/CB


A/N: Please rate and review. I don't know why I wrote this but maybe because I got some of the ideas in the last episode of That 70's show's last episode of season 5 but only a few. And also I don't know about the lake I just made a research about the lakes in NYC. So enjoy reading.

I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL OR THE CHARACTERS.

'**Serena. I have a tremendous idea!'** Blair burst in to Serena's room while Serena lays in her bed texting.

'**Really? What do you have in mind?' **Serena replied while texting.

'**Tonight, you and I are going to the Kanawauke Lake.' **She announced excitedly**.**

Serena stopped texting and looked at Blair confusedly. **'Blair, you know I'm going out with Nate tonight.'**

'**Well that's too bad because I told him were meeting him and Chuck there later.'**

Serena sat up. **'You-you what? B, what are we gonna do there?'**

'**Well let's see.' **Blair sat beside Serena. '**We'll have fun, sit by the fire and having drinks. Plus, we can go skinny dipping. Just the four of us.'**

'**Skinny dipping? Seriously? You planned us to swim naked in the dark?'**

'**No, were swimming with our prom dress…' **Blair said sarcastically and rolling her eyes. '**Yes, I'm serious. We can bring our swimsuits too. Come on, S. Where's the fun Serena in there?'**

'**I don't know B…I…'**

'**Just say yes! Nate is gonna be there!'**

Serena thought of it for a while and Blair kept looking at her waiting for her response.

'**Oh alright!'** Serena smiled.

'**Yes! Yes! You're the best!' **Blair hugged Serena tightly.

'**Blair wanted us to meet in Kanawauke Lake. She said were going skinny dipping tonight?' **Nate asked. **'So that means, my date with Serena tonight is cancelled.'**

'**Obviously. Serena's gonna be there tonight so it's like your date is not cut off.' **Chuck smirked. **'Plus, we get to see our beloved girlfriends in bare skin that's why we can't miss this event.**'

Nate laughed. **'Oh really? Is that why you're so excited for tonight?'**

'**Well aren't you?'**

'**Yeah...'**

'**Good, no need to question that.' **Then he headed inside his room and closed the door.

Tonight is the NJBC heading to Kanawauke Lake. Chuck arrived in Blair's penthouse with his things. Serena and Blair were ready as well. All that's missing is Nate.

'**Where is Nate? I thought he is with you.'** Blair asked.

'**Oh Nate. He had to run to his office and leave some files but he will be here in a few minutes.' **Chuck replied.

'**Well he better hurry. I can't wait.'**

'**Oh he will.' **Chuck kissed Blai**r. 'After all, he can't miss it since he knows that Serena is…' **Then Chuck quoted with his fingers and smirked. **'…GOING SWIMMING**.'

'**Oh for God sakes Chuck. Don't get me involved in your stupid green mind.'** Serena said while sitting on the couch.

'**I'm not, sis.'** He smirked.

Couple of minutes passed and still no sign of Nate, Blair is losing patience.

'**Where the hell is he? It's past 9 and I want to go now!'**

'**Relax B. He'll be here sooner than you think.' **Serena said while Blair sat beside her.

'**When I count to 10 and he still isn't here, were leaving! One… Two… Three… Four… Five-'**

Then they heard the elevator ring. They all looked to see who's coming.

'**Sorry I'm late.' **Nate walked in with his duffel bag.

Blair stood up. **'What took you so long, Archibald? You kept us waiting for ages and I wanna go now.'**

'**Sorry Blair. I just had to go to my office.'**

'**Well then. Since you're here, we should be going now. I'm just gonna get my things upstairs.' **Blair then went up to her room**.**

'**Hey… Sorry I'm late.' **Nate bent towards Serena and gave her a kiss on the lips then sat beside her.

'**Oh, it's okay. I don't mind anyway. Miss you, though.' **Serena smiled.

'**Missed you too.' **Then he kissed her again.

Chuck cleared his throat.

'**What?'**

'**Save it. Both of you.'**

Blair went down already with her things.

'**Chop chop. Let's go. I hate waiting.'**

'**Alright! Can't wait till we get there. It's gonna be so much fun.' **Serena giggled.

They are all excited going to Kanawauke Lake.

Nate drives a 2010 black Toyota Camry, Serena next to him in the passengers seat and then Chuck and Blair in the back making out. They just ignored them because even if they tried to stop them, they won't. But after a few minutes, Serena couldn't take it.

'**Will you guys cut the crap?' **Serena rolled her eyes.

'**Not until Chuck stops.'**

'**Oh babe. You know I won't.'**

Blair smiled and they continued kissing.

They made it to the lake. Soon as they got out of the car, they got their things and made their way to the spot although it was very dark along the way but they brought flashlights. They found a perfect place to settle in, only 10 feet away from the water and right next to a big tree. Nate and Chuck gathered wood just around the woods while Blair and Serena set up a blanket and brought out the snacks and drinks. Soon as they're finished settling in, they all sat down by the fire and they talked, laughed and drink. Chuck circled his arm around Blair's waist and kissed her cheek and on the other side Serena rests her head on Nate's shoulder.

'**You know Blair. You don't usually plan things like this. You get disgusted in this kind of place.' **Serena spoke.

'**I just found this idea while watching TV and I thought that if we try it would be fun. I don't even know what movie is that.' **Blair smiled.

'**Well that's the other part we wanted to see in you. Not getting disgusted.' **Nate tells Blair.

Serena laughed. **'Yeah, he's right.'**

'**Oh please!' **Blair laughed also.

Chuck changed the subject.

'**So… I suggest we all head to the water while the night is young. '**

'**Oh yeah! Let's go!' **Blair stood up.

'**Come on, Nate.'** Serena begged Nate.

'**Why don't you go first? I'll follow in a sec.'**

'**Okay, then.' **Serena stood up.

Blair took off her dress revealing a two piece strapless black swimsuit. Chuck just removed his shirt and he's ready to go. He gazed at Blair looking at her body. _So hot_.

'**What Chuck?'**

'**Nothing. You just look incredibly hot on those.'**

Blair smiled and whispered to Chuck. **'I'll be even hotter than these later.'**

'**You guys go now, I'll follow.' **Serena suggested.

Chuck and Blair nodded and walked to the lake.

'**Nate, take off your shirt and let's head down.'**

'**Not until you take yours first.' **Nate smirked**.**

'**Nate!'**

'**Okay okay!' **Nate laughed as he stood.

He took off his shirt while Serena took of her dress. She was wearing a two pieced sky blue bathing suit inside. He looked at Serena and he began kissing her neck.

'**You're so gorgeous.'**

'**I always am when I'm with you.' **As she faced him and kissed his lips**.**

They made out a few seconds. Serena pulled away.

'**Oh. We better get going. Race you there!'**

Nate smiled and he chased her down. They saw Chuck and Blair on top of the big rock and they went and climbed up.

'**Go. Jump. Now.' **Chuck convinced Blair.

'**Not until you jump first, Bass.'**

'**This was your idea. You go first.'**

'**Are you scared?'**

'**No.'**

'**Then go.'**

'**The planner always has to go first. That's a fact.' **Chuck smirked.

'**Well the boyfriend has gotta make sure safe for the girlfriend to jump in. That's the law.'**

Nate interrupted**. 'You know what, why don't you both jump in?' **He pushed Chuck and Blair towards the end and they fall. As Nate and Serena heard a splash they laughed.

'**God Nate. I can't believe you just did that!' **Serena can't stop laughing.

Then they heard Chuck yell from below.

'**Fuck you, ARCHIBALD!'**

They kept on laughing and they jumped next. They all swam and played together. Blair kept on splashing Serena and she did the same. Chuck tries to ride on Nate's shoulder but he ended up losing balance and fell to the water. They all enjoyed in the water together. Chuck dove in underwater and appeared in front of Blair then they made out. Serena saw them and started to react with an _Oh for goodness sakes _look.

'**Instead of doing it here, I suggest you guys do it somewhere private.'**

Nate agreed**. 'Yeah. Save it somewhere we can't see you.'**

Chuck and Blair stopped and looked at Serena then looked at each other. Blair smiled as if she has an idea in mind.

'**Why don't I meet you on the other side of the lake in 5 minutes?' **Blair asked.

'**Is that what I think it is?**' Chuck asked**.**

Blair whispered**. 'We'll find out, won't we?'**

'**I'll see you there.'** Chuck kissed Blair and got out of the water.

'**Okay, you monkeys. We will be on the other side so we can leave you two alone.'**

'**Blair, that's not what we meant.' **Nate said.

'**Whatever. This spot is yours. I'll see you later.' **Blair then got out leaving the two behind.

'**So… What now?' **Serena asked as she put her arms around his neck.

Nate smiled. **'Well… This is our spot now… So that means it's just us in here without anyone seeing us.'**

Serena giggled. **'Oh righty then.'**

Nate kissed her and she kissed back. They lunged at each others mouth. Nate kissed her neck as Serena moans then she pulled away to untie her top on her neck then one on her back and threw it behind her without looking where it went. Nate's jaw dropped but it made him want her more. He pulled her against him feeling her breasts touch his chest and kissed her further.

'**Oh shit. No wonder I love you.' **Serena whispered to his ear.

Nate smiled and they continue making love in the water.

Blair went back to their spot where they left their things. She was so excited to meet Chuck. She immediately took of her swimsuit and hung it on the lowest tree branch. After that, she walked on the way to Chuck. She passed by the tall grasses. On her way, she noticed something moving behind the grass.

'**Chuck? Chuck? I'm here.**' But no one answered. **'Chuck! I know it's you, stop scaring me out or I'll change my mind.' **She moved to see Chuck but as she moved the grass to see who…

'**HUMPHREY?'**

Dan was standing also naked covering his part.

'**BLAIR?'**

'**HUMPHREY?'**

'**BLAIR?'**

They both screamed** 'AAAAAHHHHHHH!'**

'**Humphrey what the hell are you fucking doing here?' **Blair shouted as she covers her body.

'**No wait Blair, please…. Calm down.'**

'**How am I supposed to calm down when I just ran into Dan Humphrey naked in the night? You're stalking me aren't you?'**

'**No…no… This is just some kind of misunderstanding. I was here few hours ago and I-I didn't know in the first place that you're here.'**

'**So am I! Get out of here before I scream and you Humphrey are not telling anybody about this or I'll be your worst nightmare. You hear me? Your worst nightmare.'**

'**I won't. Not even a clue, okay?'**

'**Good. Get out and don't show up to me for a month okay? You'll make me wanna vomit.' **Blair then walked away still embarrassed from what happened.

'Dan, what's going on?'

'**Uh… Nothing, Vanessa. Just waiting for you and wow you look so hot.**' He smirked as he gazed into Vanessa's body.

'**Okay, you too. Who were you talking to? I thought I heard you talking.' **Vanessa blushed**.**

'**Uhhh... Nothing… Just the frog over there. It was… Staring at me and I just wanted to say hi….'**

Vanessa raised her eyebrows. **'Um… Okay?'**

'…**It's good luck. So… Chase you down to the water?'**

Vanessa smiled and they both ran towards the lake with laughter.

'**Chuck?'**

He looked at her as she approaches him. He was sitting by the water. '**I thought you'd never come.' **He smirked.

'**And leave my poor man behind in bare skin?' **Blair smiled as she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

'**Well you know Chuck Bass is not worth being left behind in the wilderness.'**

'**Especially when his lady is Blair Waldorf.' **Blair smiled.

He smirked. **'So… I just heard you scream from there. What's going on?'**

'**Oh… Just ran into a big ugly frog**_.'__A frog named Dan Humphrey_. '**You know how I hate them, right?'**

'**Well at least you're here with me. Shall we go to the water, Blair?'**

'**Absolutely.'**

They both ran to the water. Blair kissed Chuck so hard like she hungers. Chuck kissed Blair's neck right to her chest and Blair just enjoys the company. Then he went kissing her lips.

'**This is one of the nights I won't forget. You picked the right place at the right time.'**

Blair smiled**. 'And why I love you, Chuck Bass.'**

Several minutes, Chuck and Blair returned to their spot. Blair hurriedly grabbed clothes and dressed up. Chuck realized Nate and Serena haven't returned yet.

'**Well, well… I guess Nate and Serena didn't stop the fun yet.**' Chuck smirked while grabbing his towel**.**

'**They should be here anytime soon. It's past one already.'**

'**Hey guys.' **Nate said as he walked with Serena behind his back as if like she's hiding.

'**Serena, why are you like that as if you're hiding? **' Blair asked.

'**I lost my top out there. Chuck can you grab the towel for me please?' **As she was covering her chest with her arms.

'**Yeah… She kind of threw it somewhere while we were…'**

Chuck laughed. **'Oh sis. You lost your top because you threw it somewhere in the water while doing it with Nathaniel? Haha… Pretty epic.'**

'**Just give me the damn towel Chuck!' **Serena rolled her eyes.

He handed her the towel and she dressed up behind the big tree.

As soon as everybody is dressed up, they all packed their things and loaded them on the trunk. After all, spending the night skinny dipping in the lake wasn't bad at all. It was one heck of a night.

'**Blair, you really did plan out a good trip. I actually enjoyed it. We enjoyed it.' **Serena smiled at Blair.

'**Oh of course. A night in the lake isn't so bad after all. Although frogs live there.' **Blair rolled her eyes when she said frog.

'**Hey, speaking of frogs. Serena and I heard something shouting like there is someone here.' **Nate said as he closed the trunk of the car.

'**Yeah. I thought I heard it too while waiting for Blair.' **Chuck said.

Blair knew who they are talking about. _Humphrey. _But she didn't say a word because the thought it will be embarrassing and everyone will know the incident that happened.

'**Oh, that's probably a frog. Anyways, let's go home.'**

They all went inside the car and left. This night is gonna be a night to remember for the NJBC.

_****_

_**THE END**_

A/N: Hope you like my story. It took forever to finish it. So I was thinking to make another fanfic of the NJBC, this time it will be a horror one. But I'm not sure yet coz I got lots of schoolwork to do. Thank you for reading and I will promise to make more fanfics. I take requests too. :)


End file.
